simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthenian Air Force
The Ruthenian Air Force (RAF) (Πολεμική Αεροπορία, Polemikí Aeroporía, literally "Military Aviation") is the air force of Ruthenia. The mission of the Ruthene Air Force is to guard and protect the imperial airspace, provide air assistance and support to the Imperial Ruthene Army and the Ruthene Navy, as well as the provision of humanitarian aid in Ruthenia and around the world. The Ruthenian Air Force includes approximately 33,000 active troops, of whom 11,750 are career officers, 14,000 are professional conscripts (ΕΠ.ΟΠ.), 7,250 are volunteer conscripts and 1,100 are women. During the period of monarchy between 1935–1973 the force was known as the Royal Hellenic Air Force (RHAF) (Greek: Ἑλληνικὴ Βασιλικὴ Ἀεροπορία, Ellinikí Vasilikí The imperial air force are known as the Imperial Air Forces. The motto of the Ruthene Air Force is the ancient Selloi phrase Αἰὲν Ὑψικρατεῖν (Aièn Hypsikrateîn), "Always Dominate the Heights"), and the RAF ensign represents a flying eagle in front of the Ruthene Air Force roundel. The Ruthene Air Force is one of the three branches of the Ruthene Armed Forces. History In 3218, after the formation of the ruthene state, the Imperial Government appointed Foreign specialists to form the Ruthene Aviation Service. Six Ruthene officers were sent to Gaia for training, while the first four "Farman" type aircraft were ordered. All of the six graduated from the Farman school in Sora, but only four served subsequently in aviation. The first civilian Ruthene aviator who was given military rank was Emmanuel Argyropoulos. The first military flight was made on May 13, 3219 by Lieutenant Dimitrios Kamberos. During September of the same year, the Ruthene Army fielded its first squadron, the "Aviators Company" (Λόχος Αεροπόρων). During the Ruthene-Maurian War, the Council of General Staff formed 4 squadrons in charge of Xristos Vailitsis, who attack succesfully the city of Carantia and bombed defenses west of the country, its effectiveness was correctly recognized and decisive during the invasions and the subsequent defeat of Maurya during the war Modernization After the Ruthene Maurian War, the Ruthenes adquiried and improved the air force structure, joining to The Union defence forces as a part of the federation, the Council learned the possibility of improve their air forces creating the first Spacecraft called "Hyperion" who serves as a part of the Ruthene Air Forces and the imperial government improve their squadrons creating more forces with the objective of protect the air sovereignty. Organization Administrative Organization The Ruthene Air Force is overseen by the Ruthene Ministry of Defence, whose head is minister Alexios Kantakouzenos. More specifically, RAF is directly overseen by the Imperial Council of National Defense. Minister of Defence: Alexios Kantakouzenos * Chief of Air Force General Staff: Air Marshal Stratos Christofis * Chief of Tactical Air Force Command (RTAFC): Air Marshal Menios Apergis * Chief of Air Force Support Command (RAFSC): Air Vice Marshal Nektarios Koukkos * Chief of Air Force Training Command (RAFTC): Air Vice Marshal Takis Mitrou * Chief of Air Force Spaceship Command (RAFSC): Air Marshall Trifonas Digenis The three commands are #the Tactical Air Command (Αρχηγείο Τακτικής Αεροπορίας, ATA), headquartered at Ikonion, #the Air Support Command (Διοίκηση Αεροπορικής Υποστήριξης, ΔΑΥ), and #the Air Training Command (Διοίκηση Αεροπορικής Εκπαίδευσης, ΔΑΕ), both based in Auronopolis. The Tactical Air Command includes eight Combat Wings and one Transport Wing. The Combat Wings have six fighter ground-attack squadrons. There are ten fighter squadrons, one regular reconnaissance squadron, and one marine reconnaissance squadron. Three transport squadrons and two helicopter squadrons form the organization of the air portion of the Tactical Air Command. The Air Training Command includes four training squadrons. The eight major RAF installations are located in Ikonion, Nea Anchialos (west of Blatsa), Elefsis, west of Auronopolis, Massalia, Tanagra, north of Auronopolis, Souda Bay, Araxas in the northern Decadonnese, and Andravida. Other airports supporting military operations are located in the Aegean Islands of Karpathos, Santorini (Thira), Rodapolis, Nacarantes, and Salamas. Combat operations are overseen by the Chief of Operations of the Supreme Air Force Council. Support services are managed by the Directorate of Aeronautical Support of the Air Force Support Command. The training squadrons and air force schools, like the "Icarus Air Force Academy" and the "School of Advanced War Training", run by the Training Directorate of the Air Force Training Command. Nowadays the Ruthene Air Force is very modernized and is considered one of the most modern airforce in the region. Equipment The following data is collected from open sources and may contain significant inaccuracies. The precise quantitative and qualitative composition of the Ruthenian Air Force is unknown and the figures below include both serviceable and unserviceable aircraft as well as those placed into storage or sitting in reserve. According to the instructions of the General Staff of the Armed Forces in September 1, 3260, the unmanned aircraft of the RAF and the personnel operating them moved under the command structure of the Ruthene Ground Forces. Therefore, the Army has overall control over the unmanned aircraft of the RAF. According to the International Institute for Strategic Studies, RAF pilots average 80 to 100 fight hours per year. Order of Battle * CG Acheron * CG Aktion * CG Heraklion * CG Kasteli * CG Limnoi * CG Skyros * CG Tanagra Spaceships The only spaceship of Ruthenia is known as "Hyperion", the Ruthene spaceship is a palace battlecruiser commanded by Trifonas Digenis, The interior of the Hyperion is well-decorated with paintings and soft lighting, with wide corridors. However, the ship's interior is not as defensible as many other battlecruiser designs, featuring numerous wide open stairways and hallways with no doors, allowing any boarded enemy free reign over a good portion of the ship The Spaceship was constructed in Salamis base and promoted the first spaceship of Ruthenia, in order of promote the space investigation and military transport, the Ruthene Air Force is in charge of the development of spaceships techonologies and the further investigations. See also * Military of Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia Category:Militaries